


The Cabin

by Dont_pester_lester



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_pester_lester/pseuds/Dont_pester_lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a short story for my creative writing class, but it's a wrenchers story through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

The secluded cabin in the forest has known love like few other homes. Its owners are a discreet pair who have never once brought a guest over. If the locals from the nearby town ever looked in, they would see the two quiet men that work in town who can occasionally be spotted shopping together. If any of the locals notice the couple, they certainly don’t act like it.  
But the cabin knows them well.

 

One of the men lived there alone for years, and the cabin happily housed him. He never seemed particularly rugged, despite his beard. He didn’t chop wood or leave the cabin unless it was necessary. He didn’t like the outdoors and he always kept his clothing impressively clean. He didn’t dress like someone who lived in the woods. The cabin never saw him leave wearing anything other than a suit. He had always seemed lonely. The cabin often found him wandering around all hours of the night, playing his guitar and singing in a high-pitched voice.

 

The cabin sometimes felt cold, and not because the man never lit fires or kept the place warm, but because it felt empty. The man never furnished the place more than he needed to, but he liked it there, and he cared for the cabin, so the cabin appreciated him.

 

He lived there for years by himself, then one day when he came home he wasn’t alone. He was accompanied by another man. He looked like a giant, which subsequently made the cabin’s owner look quite tiny. The cabin saw the giant man more and more often over the next year, and watched as its inhabitant became happier.

 

The two cooked and ate meals together. They watched movies, and the smaller man sang his songs to the giant one. The cabin was slowly filled with new furniture, like a bigger bed to accommodate two, and a nicer kitchen table, handmade by the giant man from wood cut down in the forest. Photos of the two of them began to adorn the cabin’s walls (though some of them were such artistic pieces created by the smaller man, that someone might not be able to recognize the two of them).

 

Before long, the cabin had gained a second full time resident and become an even happier home. Neither of them seemed to like talking much, but they communicated in other ways. They showed affection with things like music, photos, presents, and even each other’s silent company.

 

The giant man would go out and chop wood for the fireplace. He would fix their cars and do work around the cabin, making it feel new again. He even started a garden that made the cabin look very pretty. The smaller man liked to read, cook, take photos, and write songs. He even featured the cabin in some of his photos, and he always kept the place spotless.

 

In all of years that the smaller man had lived there, the cabin had never seen him so happy. He slept on a more regular schedule, and his songs seemed to be more upbeat. He smiled more often and the cabin felt warmer and more lived in each and every day.

 

Season after season, they lived there. Even in the coldest snow the two of them remained happy together. An outsider might not think so, considering the smaller man’s constant complaining over the weather, but the cabin knew better.  
The two of them would leave the cabin to go to work or run errands together most of the time, and they always returned together, until one day they didn’t.

 

The giant man returned alone, and his sadness was palpable. He sulked around the cabin, rarely leaving. It only took a few days for it to be clear that the smaller man was not coming back. The cabin filled with an air of sadness, and the décor began to match it. Outside, the weather grew cold again and the garden frosted over, never to grow back.

 

The cabin grew cold again. The spaces felt empty and unfulfilled. Pictures were taken off the walls, boxed up and hidden from sight. The normally spotless cabin grew dirty and old. The happy couple that had once lived in it had been separated by some turmoil. The giant man mourned the loss of the smaller one for months.

 

Slowly, the giant man began to empty out the cabin. The tables disappeared, as did the couch, and rugs. One day, when everything but the bedroom had been emptied, the giant man left. All that stayed behind in the cabin was the smaller man’s possessions, arranged meticulously before the giant man’s departure. His clothes hung in the closet, left to fend for themselves. The photos stayed packed in boxes under their abandoned bed, except a few that the giant man had folded up and taken with him. The smaller man’s reading glasses were placed on his bedside table, as if he himself had done it before switching off his lamp and falling asleep. The bed was made the same way that it used to be, and the giant man gingerly placed the smaller man’s guitar on top of the covers.

 

He never returned, but the cabin did its best to protect what little it had left. It stood for years, while seasons weathered away at it. It tried to keep nature away from its last inhabitants, until it collapsed taking with it the life of two men that only the cabin had known.


End file.
